


Move You

by FalCatrecon



Series: Next To You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Using @mfkinkbingo square ‘height differences’ and @gabriel-spn-bingo square ‘thought projecting’They needed a place to lay low for a bit. Sam argued, as predicted, but Dean was surprisingly supportive of Gabriel’s suggestion. Of course, that did keep ‘Sammy’ safe so not so surprising after all. Gabriel supposed the surprise was more that he had agreed withhimrather than the protection of Sam. It had been a bit of a long long road to get him to accept his presence, but he helped out often enough in an angelic fashion that finally got him convinced of the truth.He could cover them both fairly well, but he knew best how hard it was to hide from heaven, much less hell too. Thankfully he knew a guy.





	Move You

They needed a place to lay low for a bit. Sam argued, as predicted, but Dean was surprisingly supportive of Gabriel’s suggestion. Of course, that did keep ‘Sammy’ safe so not so surprising after all. Gabriel supposed the surprise was more that he had agreed with _him_ rather than the protection of Sam. It had been a bit of a long long road to get him to accept his presence, but he helped out often enough in an angelic fashion that finally got him convinced of the truth. 

Sam had no more demon blood in him, Gabriel had seen to that back when he got rid of Set, but the prince of hell Azazel was still looking for him. He had explained to both the brothers the overall apocalypse plan, how Mike and Luci were all clamoring for their vessels and the final battle. He hadn’t told them _everything_ yet, but he was fairly determined to keep this whole thing at bay. They didn’t need to know that they had to be the ones to break the first and last seal after all. It wasn’t like Dean was going to end up in hell under his watch anyway.

But back to safety. He could cover them both fairly well, but he knew best how hard it was to hide from heaven, much less hell too. Thankfully he knew a guy.

Gabriel couldn’t help the wide grin at Sam’s amazement. The room was starkly beautiful, especially compared to the trashy cheap motel it was inside of. Pagan magic could do that easy, and tended to fly under the radar of the whole christian pantheon. It was honestly powerful enough to deal with most demons and a lot of normal angels, but they were so full of themselves they thought it beneath their notice. But then again, most of the gods thought the same about them.

He politely tugged on the thread of pagan magic he had, making the owner aware they were here. Sam started to step forward further into the room and Gabriel reached out to stop him. “Best not aggravate him yet. Not sure he’ll be okay with me doing this a second time.”

“Second time?” Sam looked curiously down at him. Gabriel liked how interested he was in everything, especially when it was him.

Gabriel pointed at himself. “Hid from heaven, remember? My pal here helped me then.” He twitched a smile. “Though this is a bit less dramatic than that.” He was fine explaining it a second time in conversation, certain that Loki was paying attention by now. “Just a safehouse for a bit is all.”

“Is that all?” A voice came from the far side of Sam, who twitched for his weapon in surprise, but didn’t draw. Good boy. 

Gabriel leaned around him with a grin, already entertained by the back and forth looks Sam was giving them. “Loki! Ol’ buddy ol’ pal! Promise that’s all.” He placed a hand over his heart.

Loki just raised a slow eyebrow. “It never is.”

Gabriel huffed a dramatic sigh and patted Sam, who was staring at Loki now. “This gigantor needs to be safe for a bit. No one is on our tail, but I don’t want him found.”

Crossing his arms, Loki leveled a long stare at him, waiting.

Gabriel let the silence drag on for a beat, then relented. “Fine fine. Sam knows who I am, he’s the Lucifer vessel, no they can’t track him right now. I understand considering our original agreement if you kick us out.” He flicked his eyes up at Sam, who’s nervousness had only increased. He admittedly didn’t ask Sam about negotiation chips beforehand but he’d been a good sport for other things anyway.

Loki finally looked up at Sam. Gabriel could tell he approved, even if he didn’t obviously show it. “You always had a thing for tall.” He looked back over to Gabriel, a grin tugging the edge of his mouth. “Enough people think _I’m_ the one into giants.”

Sam seemed to clue in to what Loki was putting down as his demeanor shifted, though kept whatever his thoughts on the matter well hidden. He offered out a hand. “Sam Winchester.”

Loki glanced down at the hand before finally taking it. “Loki, as you probably guessed.” He let go with a wide grin. “A proper trickster, no imitations.” The grin softened ever so slightly. “Surprised you haven’t asked question numero uno.” He pointed to his face.

Shrugging, Sam gestured back towards Gabriel. “He needed a vessel and a way to hide. I’m going with the body is yours or something you made.”

Both eyebrows raised in approval. “Smart too, good on you.” Loki’s eyes roamed Sam appraisingly. “It’s a mix. We didn’t have an archangel line on hand so a god-vessel worked well enough.”

Gabriel patted at himself. “It’s lasted me a couple of millennia, so I think I’m pretty set.” Now that he was faced with Loki’s eyes scraping across Sam, Gabriel wasn’t as one hundred percent sure of his plan. Oh he knew he was way too far gone attached to the hunter but he hadn’t really felt so _possessive_ in a long time. 

Loki’s eyes snapped to his and he pointed at Sam. “I can guess your plan to some extent.” He twitched a grin as Gabriel squirmed a little under his stare. “But if you’re going to be that way, you can leave.”

Sam looked again between the two, trying to figure the situation out. “Do I get a clue or does my opinion even matter?”

That earned the hard amber stare back on him. “Gabriel here, he wants more protection. I gave him the original with the caveat he not bring his family feud to my door.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly. “He _is_ an old friend however so I’m willing to bargain.” He reached out and lightly tapped Sam’s chest. “Gabriel is out of bargaining chips save you.”

A flush ghosted across Sam’s face as he fully understood. He looked at Gabriel who shrugged and wouldn’t quite meet his gaze. He looked back to Loki. “What for what?”

Gabriel started at the sentence. He thought Sam would say no, or at least yell at him for it. Then again he had a steadier temper than his brother. He pulled his bravado back on and flashed a grin at Loki.

Loki nodded approvingly. “Good good. I have pagan magic that Gabriel here has been borrowing in tiny amounts. If I imbue _you_ with some of it, you’ll be even more hidden than you already are.” He shrugged. “Save a couple of key gods but they’re good about keeping their hands off what’s mine.”

That caused a flash of anger across Gabriel’s mind, even though he knew Loki meant it in the magic sense, not literal. An amused grin crossed Loki’s face; his anger must have showed. He shrugged slightly, palms up. Bringing a human to be protected likely showed exactly how he felt about him, so no real explanations needed.

Continuing his explanation, Loki tapped Sam’s chest again. “I can’t just take you, that’s obviously off the table.” He tilted his head towards Gabriel. “And he values you high enough to let you make your own decision so I’ll stand by that. But.” He flattened his hand against his chest. “I’d like something in return and he does have good taste.” His eyes slid over to Gabriel. “Though if you want to keep pretending to be me, you may want that pagan amplified yourself.” A slight playful grin crossed his face. “I’ll even allow the same payment at the same time.”

Sam shifted awkwardly, which Gabriel recognized as his ‘this is hot but I probably shouldn’t be interested’ body language. The poor repressed thing. Sam’s eyes met his and held them. “Um. Just what is it that you wanted?”

Loki huffed a sigh. “If I _must_ spell it out for you, sex.” He let his hand drop. “Which, by the way, is the best way to get such things done.” Gabriel nodded in agreement, letting the two talk for the moment. It was Sam’s choice in the end really. If Loki didn’t do this for Sam there wasn’t much of a point of him being Loki again.

Gabriel knew Sam understood he was okay when he flashed a soft smile in return of his nod. He might be a little jealous, but he could learn to deal for Sam’s protection. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had his own time with the god before. He wasn’t lying about it being the easiest way to get this kind of thing done.

Sam stood for a long moment, looking between the two. He couldn’t help the twitch of a grin. “Yeah, I was told that once.” He took a deep breath, then nodded. “Yeah. Okay, we’ll do it.”

Loki grinned widely and snagged the front of his shirt, yanking him downward. Their lips met harshly, but after a short second Sam melted into it. Gabriel had to admit, it was pretty hot. He insinuated himself, a hand keeping Sam at their level as he stole Loki’s lips for his own. He hadn’t realized he had missed the magic that lingered as he drank it in. Loki was seeped in it. Gabriel could feel Sam’s shiver, his faint exhale at the sight of them. There was always something about twins, wasn’t there?

Loki pulled away with a light lick of his lips and a grin. “Yeah, you’re more angelic than last time. Come on.” He didn’t let go of his hold on Sam’s shirt as he dragged him towards the back room effortlessly, Gabriel quick on their heels. Loki stopped suddenly and pointed at the bed. “Sit.” Gabriel obliged as Loki walked over, Sam still in tow. Which Gabriel was fairly certain he was enjoying. Gabriel had found out in their time together that Sam liked being manhandled so easily.

A considering look crossed Loki’s face for a moment before he nodded, seemingly to himself. He took another kiss from Sam as he hauled him around to be between them, a hand gesturing for Gabriel to help. He tugged Sam back towards him, his hands winding between the two to reach the edge of his pants. Loki’s hands were busy with the shirt layers as Gabriel’s nimble fingers worked through belt, button and zipper. Gabriel leaned around the side of Sam’s hip, arms wrapping around his thighs. Sam was gorgeous naked, already so very interested. And no wonder. Loki cut a sexy figure, his vest half off and tie askew. He let his hands wander, staring Loki down. One hand wound higher, trailing stomach and chest muscles, the other lightly trailing fingertips along the underside of Sam’s dick, making it twitch. It was his to show off after all.

Loki nearly growled in approval, slowly working on his own shirt buttons as Gabriel’s hands got more adventurous. He tugged Sam back a little, holding his weight against his chest as his hand wound a little higher, tweaking a nipple. The other ran lower, cupping his balls. Gabriel grinned as Loki’s eyes narrowed in concentration as the shirt was quickly removed. There was gold swirling in their depths as he stepped forward, leaning down to steal a deep kiss from Gabriel, his hand running sharply along Sam’s dick. Sam’s hands finally involved themselves again, fingers digging into Loki’s hair, disheveling it more. Gabriel was sure he wanted to tug him the few inches over, but knew better. Something recently familiar niggled the edge of his mind, and he grinned. Sam was a creative learner, Gabriel had to admit. _That_ was a ‘please’ in prayer, right to him.

Gabriel relinquished his hold on Sam to tug at Loki’s pants. He was a little further away, but managed to work them open, his fingertips trailing the skin beneath. Loki pulled away with a grin, slacks open wide for a gorgeous view. His eyes flicked up to Sam’s, and he tilted his head at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn’t see it, but he was sure Sam grinned back as he shifted in his arms to face him, fingers already working at his clothes. His shirts took no time at all as they shared a kiss, a touch softer between them, a ‘mine’ leaking through prayer. Sam leaned down a little further to start on his pants as Gabriel shouldered off his shirts. His fingers paused just as he undid the zipper, his head sinking to Gabriel’s shoulder with a soft moan. This prayer was disjointed, the feeling of the smooth slide inside, though echoing to more than him. Gabriel’s eyes met Loki’s over Sam’s back as Sam’s hands began to move again, twitching slightly as Loki shifted his hand. Since Gabriel could see his fingers splayed across his tailbone, he could only assume the wonderful sounds were the work of his thumb. 

Loki patted Sam’s ass in approval, a wide grin on his face. “Smart use of prayer.” Gabriel stood up partly to help shimmy his own pants off before settling on the bed again. He tilted Sam’s face to his, letting his tongue invade familiar areas. He coaxed Sam’s into his own, a slow tangle causing the next moan about as much as Loki’s movements.

The next deep tremble from Sam told Gabriel when Loki widened him, the feel of the stretch pushed to him and Loki. He could see out of the corner of his eye the soft smirk that marked Loki’s enjoyment of it all. Another couple of slow strokes and Loki lightly tapped Sam on the back with his free hand. “Up.” Sam shifted to stand, fingers still inside. Loki lead him forward, guiding him to kneel across Gabriel’s lap, following him easily downward. He pushed in another finger, making Sam’s hips roll against Gabriel’s. Gabriel met his roll, a hand wrapping around both of them in a slow stroke. Loki’s free hand shooed his away, tugging Sam up a little before pulling his fingers free. Gabriel leaned around Sam, giving Loki a questioning look. He gestured with a grin. “You first.”

The words elicited a long shutter through Sam in anticipation, a mix of ‘please’ and a pile of possibilities this could go. Gabriel wasn’t sure Sam completely understood where Loki wanted to take this, but he had talked long enough with the man that once he figured it out he knew to say no if he didn’t want it. Not that there was ever much he said no to, and he sort of already said yes to _Loki_. His short thread of worry was quickly erased as Sam settled onto his dick, the warmth and tightness having his hands grip Sam’s hips. He leaned back to take Sam’s lips again, kissing softly as he fully settled. Loki’s hands reached around to pet skin and encourage movement, helping lift Sam up to have him sink back down.

Gabriel matched Sam’s moans, enjoying each shiver around him. With the rhythm, Sam’s mental offerings became more vivid, the feel of him inside, of each slow rise and quick fall. Gabriel could hear a soft exhale from Loki at the prayer echoing his own. Loki’s hands slid around and down, a slick finger working it’s way next to his dick. Sam’s tempo faltered, a slight hesitation in his voice. “Uh. We’ve never…” 

Loki patted his back, shifting the motion into a long pet. “You’re with a god and an archangel, did you think this would hurt?” He worked the finger around to press roughly against his prostrate and against Gabriel’s head, making both shiver. “Besides, this isn’t just about pleasure, remember. We’re both entwining our power and marking you for protection.”

Sam slowly nodded, trying to relax. Gabriel could already feel the golden warmth of the pagan magic beginning it’s tangle into the physical, helping make Sam just a little more pliable. Gabriel offered up the coolness of his grace, twining it into the spell’s weaving. Even with the magic in place, Loki took it slow, a second finger adding to the first, petting along Gabriel’s shaft. Sam trembled, trying to stay still. Gabriel ran his hands softly along his thighs, helping hold his weight in the awkward position. Sam kissed him roughly, purposefully pushing thoughts to him with his tongue, how electric the magic felt, the pleasureable slide of everything moving. Gabriel’s fingers dug into Sam’s skin as he tried not to just simply take him now, those thoughts intermingled with the pressure he already had from Sam’s muscles.

Loki lightly pressed a third in, kissing Sam’s tailbone at his tenacity. “Wonderful.” He petted and pressed, stroking sensitive spots in his wake. His free hand lightly patted Gabriel’s leg as he leaned over to meet his eyes. “Ready?”

Sam nodded frantically as he let out a whimpered, “Yes,” to answer Loki’s question, and Gabriel’s nod was almost as needy. Loki grinned and carefully pushed at Sam’s back, leaning both down to the bed. Sam shivered as Loki removed his fingers, anticipation and curiosity bleeding down the mental line. Garbled since he was having trouble concentrating, but there. 

Gabriel grinned, stealing a soft kiss. “Come on, focus on us.” That earned him familiar exasperation before the expression sunk back into pleasure at Loki’s hands trailing along his spine, very slowly and carefully pushing his hips forward. For Sam’s credit, he did try to focus a little more, as Gabriel could feel the stretch and fill, how the magic tingled and the _need_ of it all. But that was Sam’s. He could feel the tingle himself, the draw on his grace and the wash of pagan from Loki. The hiss of Sam in his ear was counterpoint to the low twin groans from him and Loki. All three took a moment, each shift in movement sending a wave of shivers through all. Loki, of course, started the real movement first. Gabriel took a moment to revel in the feel of him moving along his length, before working his way into a rhythm opposed to his; when Loki was deep, he was teasing the rim. He could tell Sam wasn’t going to last much longer, the way he was tightening around them and his hold on his prayer nearly gone. A tendril of Loki’s magic worked to hold that back just a few moments, letting Gabriel and he build to their own.

Pagan and grace blended together, washing through all, solidifying whatever working Loki had in mind. He orchestrated them together, pushing the feel of pleasure higher until it was hard to tell who was feeling exactly what. Loki wrapped himself around Sam’s back, hands smoothing their way along Gabriel’s chest, who reached out to pull the other two close down against him. Loki let go of his control at just the right moment, Sam just barely ahead of everyone else, his trembling muscles pulling them over the edge with him. Gabriel couldn’t help his fingers digging in as the pleasure crested, the warmth of the magic sinking deep into them all.

They laid tangled for a long moment, slow strokes across whatever skin could be reached. Loki let out a soft chuckle. “It has been a long time since I felt quite like that.” He left a light kiss on Sam’s spine as he slowly extricated himself. 

Sam gave an involuntary shiver as he left, readjusting to just Gabriel. He pushed up slowly, his breath hitching at the movements. He did offer a small grin. “That… that felt amazing.” He turned at Loki’s touch, his hands trailing along his back. “But I bet a bunch was the magic.”

Loki shrugged, leaving a lightly kiss to his shoulder blade. “Some. It’s close enough if you take longer to prepare.” He waggled his eyebrows. “But the magic does leave a wonderful tingle behind.”

Sam nodded, his words limited as he very carefully lifted himself from Gabriel and sank onto the bed next to him. Gabriel reached out and lightly petted Sam’s side, his newly reinstated pagan magic checking for aches and pains. Of course there weren’t any with that final surge of magic, but he wanted to make sure. Sam twitched and rolled to face him. “That feels different.” He laid a hand on Gabriel’s chest. “It’s not at all like your grace, but at the same time…” He glanced at Loki and then back down to Gabriel. “It’s not exactly Loki either.”

Loki nodded. “Can’t help it really, but unless someone encounters both our magics in abundance right after each other,” He looked pointedly at Sam, “they can’t tell the difference.”

Sam shrugged and laid back out more comfortably on the bed. “I’m just that lucky then.” He couldn’t help a yawn, and Gabriel echoed it. Sam looked at him in surprise. “You don’t get tired.”

Gabriel laughed a little as he snuggled down next to him. “Magic’ll do that to people. It’s just gotta settle in, same as you.” He looked curiously at Loki. “You need a nap?”

Loki shook his head, waving the suggestion off. “I’m fine. You two take a nap, I have a couple of things to attend to yet.” He snapped, immediately dressed in his immaculate suit, hat in hand. He set it on his head, tilting it to the pair as he stepped out of the room.

Sam watched him curiously before looking back to Gabriel. “Is he always that…” He waved his hand idly, “Mysteriously weird?”

That got Gabriel laughing. “He’s Loki, he’s supposed to be like that.” He lightly kissed Sam. “We’ll probably talk more with him later, it’s not like him to just sex-up and ditch a business deal.” His laughter settled into a smirk. “At least not when it’s me.”

Sam’s eyebrow raised, but he settled in for sleep anyway. “It’s a dumb thing, but I forget sometimes that you’re an ancient being.”

“Oh ow. Ancient now am I?” Gabriel snorted softly in humor. “Yeah, even if I tried to tell you everything I did in my life it’d take years and I probably still forget half of it.”

“Don’t you dare forget me.” It was mumbled as Sam drifted to sleep, but the words still resonated through Gabriel. It wasn’t like he _forgot_ exactly, more like willfully ignored, but Sam was human. There was a built in limit to their time together, which the realization had him curling up tight to Sam. There were ways that weren’t that terrible to extend the life of a human. He’d look into that later.

\----------

A shift in his perception brought Gabriel awake again. Sleep was still a unique experience, being so rare for him. He carefully extracted himself from bed, running a check over Sam once more. _Something_ extra pulsed from what should have been the empty space of ‘vessel’. He frowned. There was no consciousness behind it like a possession, but it certainly wasn’t supposed to be there. 

He huffed a sigh and headed out to the living space where he had felt the disturbance. “What did you do?” It wasn’t accusatory, though a part of him wanted it to be.

Loki raised an eyebrow, the lollipop stick poking out the side of his mouth like a cigarette. “Camouflage. You’re Loki, and I don’t just bum around with humans that much.” He gestured towards the bedroom. “Figured you’d want to keep him close.”

Gabriel turned to the bedroom again, poking softly at the power signature again. It had been a very long time, but he finally recognized it. Jörmungandr. He frowned. “Are you okay with that name free again?”

Loki shrugged softly. “We lost him in a freak accident eons ago. It still hurts a little, but I think I can be okay with it.” He tilted his head. “I will tell the others, but they were the only ones to know he died anyway. He’s as protected as you are.” He couldn’t seem to help the rueful smile. “The sleeping serpent awakes.”

Frowning, Gabriel turned back to the doorway. Ragnarok was said to begin when he rose, but with no Jör actually running around that kept it infinitely at bay. Fate had a weird way of twisting legends, but if Loki saw no problem in it Gabriel would let it stand. Or… He turned to narrow his eyes at Loki. “You aren’t using him as a pawn in your family.”

That earned a short bark of laughter. “No, no. Thor might be a bit nervous around him, but you should be fine. Make some noise about him finding an artifact or cave that released him from a long imprisonment or something. The whole sea legend came from him going missing anyway.” He shrugged as he twirled the candy in his hand thoughtfully. “They’re both heralds of their own apocalypsi.”

Gabriel sighed, snapping a chocolate bar into his own hands. The pagan magic begged for sugar, and he preferred to indulge it. “As long as you know what you might be calling down with this. I’ll make sure he knows who he’s supposed to be.” He wrinkled his nose. “And remind him to call me Loki too.”

“I’m not _that_ bad.” Loki twitched a grin. “Hold off a little, we have a bit of time. _That_ was business, I still need my payment.” His eyes danced mirthfully at Gabriel’s very fake exasperated sigh. Gabriel was sure it would be an interesting few days at the very least.


End file.
